Maski
by Leukonoe
Summary: Jak wyglądały wewnętrzne walki Vizardów z ich Pustymi./ tak na wszelki wypadek dodam: nie jest to żaden slash
1. Pride

_~ **Hirako Shinji** ~_

Znalazłem się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie, tak samo, jak wiele razy wcześniej. Nie dziwiło to, że miałem niebo pod stopami i ziemię nad głową, przyzwyczaiłem się i przyjąłem do siebie, że po prostu taki jestem. Było mi z tym dobrze i nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, nigdy się nie wahałem by stawiać kolejne kroki. To był mój własny świat, którego byłem jedynym władcą. Tylko, że tym razem było inaczej.

Tak jak normalnie stanąłem u kamiennych wrót, wiodących do labiryntu. Na łuku widniały powykręcane znaki – jeszcze na początku próbowałem je odczytać, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że nic nie znaczą – a ciągnący się za nimi korytarz był inny... pusty. Nie było żadnych dźwięków, ani zapachów, kamienie murów zlały się w szarą masę, nie było cieni. Przerażająco pusto. Moje kroki nie wywoływały żadnego echa, gdy szedłem dobrze znaną ścieżką. Czułem się obco. Obco we własnym świecie. Zabawne. Może nawet bym się zaśmiał, gdybym nie domyślał się, że ten dźwięk umrze, gdy tylko wydostanie się z mojego gardła, zupełnie jak dźwięk moich coraz mniej pewnych kroków.

Zawahałem się – na swoją obronę powiem że tylko sekundę – zanim nie przekroczyłem kolejnych wrót. Byłem w samym centrum labiryntu. Spojrzałem przed siebie, a później podniosłem wzrok wyżej i wyżej by w końcu spojrzeć w swoją własną białą twarz okoloną czarnymi włosami.

Mój Pusty siedział na wysokim kamiennym tronie – element, którego nie było, gdy w tym świecie żyła Sakenade – wyprostowany, dumny, z ramionami na oparciach, z wnętrzem dłoni zwróconym ku, wiszącej nad naszymi głowami, ziemi. Patrzył na mnie z góry spokojnie, chociaż musiał dobrze wiedzieć po co tutaj przyszedłem. Nie było szaleńczego śmiechu niosącego się z tej wysokości, nie było niczego nieprzywidywalnego w jego pozie. Był nieodmienny porządek.

- Witaj – powiedział tonem gospodarza.

Nie odpowiedziałem, nie miało to sensu, skoro już był częścią mojej duszy. Nie sięgnąłem również po miecz. Nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznałem, ale w tamtym momencie byłem sparaliżowany strachem.

- Przyszedłeś ze mną walczyć – mówił dalej. - Ale przecież to nie jest sposób na załatwienie tej sprawy, który pasowałby tobie, albo mi.

Wstał. Powoli i z godnością, tak jak wstaje król. Zaczął schodzić niespiesznie.

- To tylko kwestia czasu – powiedział, stając przede mną. - Gdy ten świat naprawdę stanie się mój. Oboje zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. A ja... - uśmiechnął się. - Jestem cierpliwy, tak samo jak ty.

Chciałbym w tamtym momencie móc powiedzieć, że nie mam z nim nic wspólnego, ale... jaki był sens oszukiwać samego siebie?

- Poczekam – mówił spokojnie. - Poczekam cierpliwie na tę chwilę, gdy zrobisz jeden krok za daleko, gdy sięgniesz po odrobinę więcej mocy. To może trwać dziesiątki, a nawet setki lat. Nie szkodzi, efekt będzie taki sam. Pamiętaj o tym i żyj.

Tak niespiesznie jak schodził, tak wrócił na swój tron. Zasiadł na nim ponownie. Założył maskę, która doskonale odzwierciedlała jego naturę – maska mumii – zimną, niezmienną, wieczną i bezlitosną, jak piasek, który zmienia góry w pył pustyni. Oparł się wygodnie i wyglądał, jakby zasnął.

Najkrócej ze wszystkich Vizardów byłem w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Najszybciej z nich zapanowałem nad swoim Pustym.

Wróciłem z tej walki najbardziej przerażony z nich wszystkich.

Nadal jestem.

Słyszę przesypujące się ziarenka piasku. Widzę, jak powoli i nieubłaganie zbliża się do mnie cienka czerwona linia, po przekroczeniu której, przestanę być sobą. Czuję na sobie jego zimne spojrzenie zza martwej maski.

* * *

**Idea była zbyt kusząca, żeby jej nie spisać i się nie podzielić.**


	2. Wrath

~**Muguruma Kensei**~

Byłem przyzwyczajony do huczącego pod stopami wiatru w moim wewnętrznym świecie i dźwięku niesionych nim kamieni i piasku. Ciągnął szerokim kanionem niczym rzeka, omiatał pnące się wzwyż grube filary, zawsze stałem na jednym z nich, gdy trafiałem do tego miejsca. Do czego nie byłem przyzwyczajony, to do tego że ta wietrzna rzeka wylewa i przetacza się wszędzie dookoła, ograniczając widoczność na wyciągnięcie ramienia.

Zagryzłem zęby wściekły – szczerze nienawidziłem, gdy ktoś grzebie w moich rzeczach, a nie było nic bardziej mojego niż ten skrawek duszy, w którym mieszkał Tachikaze.

- Wyłaź, skurwysynie! - wrzasnąłem, próbując przekrzyczeć szalejącą wokół burzę. - Pokaż się! Zabiję cię!

Pojawił się znikąd – moje własne wyblakłe odbicie – tuż przede mną.

- Spróbuj – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Zdążył odskoczyć nim moja pięść wbiła mu się w czaszkę. Uśmiechnąl się szeroko i rozłożył szeroko ramiona, jakby był pewien, że nie mam z nim najmniejszych szans. Wkurwiające! Rzuciłem się na niego w gołymi pięściami – zmażę mu ten cholerny uśmieszek z gęby.

Śmiał się przez ten cały czas, gdy próbowałem go dosięgnąć kolejnymi ciosami. On po prostu je unikał, nawet nie próbując mnie uderzyć, wkurzając mnie jeszcze bardziej. Czułem pulsujący czerwienią szał tuż pod skórą. Goniłem go wśród szalejącej wokół burzy, która, mógłbym przysiąc, przybrała jeszcze na sile.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak podoba mi się twoje nastawienie – powiedział, gdy chwycił moją pięść w jedną dłoń i drugą przywalił mi z taką siłą, że poleciałem i wyrżnąłem plecami o kolejny filar, na języku poczułem smak krwi.

Chwycił mnie nim zdążyłem zlecieć w dół kanionu, wyrzucił w górę, by zaraz wbić z powrotem w ziemię. Zabrakło mi tchu. W tym momencie pojawiła się myśl, że mogę przegrać tę walkę. Pojawił się strach, na krótko, by za chwilę na powrót zostać zastąpiony przez gniew.

- Podoba mi się twój szał – powiedział, pochylając się nade mną. - Wychodzi na to, że już jesteś mój. - Oblizał się, jakby podano do stołu, obrzydliwe. - Cały mój w słodkim szale, takiego już cię uwielbiam.

- Odwal się – warknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby, zrzucając go z siebie.

Czułem jak krew mi wrze w żyłach, gdy wymierzałem kolejne ciosy. Świat był już czerwony od furii. Nie chciałem go po prostu zabić, chciałem połamać mu kości, wbić nos aż do mózgu, wybic wszystkie zęby. Śmiał się jak z najlepszego żartu, gdy moje ciosy zaczęly do dosięgać. Krew zalewala mu usta i oczy, a on się śmiał. Wkurwiał mnie.

- Haha. Już. Nie. Mogę – mówił pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami. - Się. Doczekać. Haha!

Przygwożdziłem go do ziemi na skraju filaru – głowa zwisała mu ponad przepaścią.

- Piękny, piękny – cieszył się. - Wspaniały szał, już nie mogę sie doczekać, gdy w tym szale zabijesz te wszystkie robaki, które tak bardzo cię wkurzają, a twierdzą, że są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Haha piękne!

Miałem już dość tych bzdur.

- Zamknij się! - syknąłem, siągnąłem po miecz i wbiłem mu go prosto w bebechy i jeszcze przekręciłem.

Popatrzył przez krótką chwilę zaskoczony, a potem chwycił mnie za kołnierz i przyciągnął.

- Myślisz, że wygrałeś? - zapytał ze zwierzęcym warkotem i z odsłoniętymi zębami. - Gówno prawda! Stoisz nad przepaścią i wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, bym chwycił cię za nogę i w nią wciągnął. Czaisz?! - zawarczał wściekle. Był już tylko znikającą twarzą. - Czaisz?!

Zniknął, a ja klęczałem nad przepaścią. Czułem, że tam na dole płynie rwąca, wzburzona rzeka wiatru, niosącego piasek i kamienie, powoli i nieubłaganie piłująca podstawy filarów.

To tylko kwestia czasu, albo sam przekroczę czerwoną grań, albo spadnę w nią, gdy wszystko się pode mną zawali. Mogę tylko odwlec w czasie ten zwierzęcy szał, czający się pod skórą.

Wkurwia mnie to.

* * *

**Ma to sens?**


End file.
